


Xander and the former Dark Lady of the Sith

by Hawklan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawklan/pseuds/Hawklan
Summary: While doing his duty as a Watcher in Africa Xander finds something out of this world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My thank you' goes out to Inachis who helped me out again to make this readable.

Xander and the former Dark Lady of the Sith

Disclaimer: Star Wars in general belongs to George Lucas and Revan was created by Bioware for Knights of the Old Republic as far as I remember. BTVS was created and I think belongs to Joss Whedon. Stargate belongs to Gekko something I think. No real clue at the moment. This is just to tell you I don't own any of those chars I use here, except the OC's I use, and don't make any money out of it. This is just for my personal fun and I hope for whoever chose to read it. So suing me won't bring you much, except an 12 year old red Honda Civic.

Note: My ‘thank you' goes out to Inachis who helped me out again to make this readable.

Summary: While doing his duty as a Watcher in Africa Xander finds something out of this world.

Chapter 1

(Africa, somewhere in the Egyptian desert)

Xander looked up at the bright and hot sun and then stopped his walk for a moment to take a sip out of his water skin. Grimacing a bit at the stale taste of the water he gulped it down. Being a native born California boy he always thought he was acclimated to hot weather, but after he reached Africa he was proven more than wrong. Luckily now, after he spent around six months on this continent, he had learned to live with it much better, but sadly the water turned stale quite fast in the desert. Still, stale water was better than nothing at all, so he just shrugged and took another small sip before he put the skin back on his belt again.

He took a deep breath and looked at the native who was traveling with him. The young man was the apprentice to the shaman of the village Xander had reached two days ago. He had traveled there to talk with them about training the young village girl who received the call of the Slayer, but sadly he reached the village a day late. The girl in question and her sister were taken the day before by a small horde of demons after she killed two of them to protect the village.

This lead to the trip through the desert Xander and the young man currently were on. Looking at the young man again he asked, "Ahmose, how long do you think we have to walk to the oasis where the demons have their nest? Our water is running low and we have to hurry if we want to save Sacmis and Bestia."

Ahmose looked up to the sun and then closed his eyes for a few moments before he answered, "The spirits tell me that we have to walk for another hour and then we are near enough to see the oasis."

Xander just nodded in acceptance to the strange answer and then both silently continued their traveling. As promised, nearly an hour later the two could see not too far of the tops of several palm trees. Xander stopped as he sighted them and nodded to a nearby sand dune. "We should rest for a bit and then go and see what we can do."

Ahmose, who wanted nothing more to rush in and save the two women of this tribe, just nodded and followed Xander to the small dune, knowing that as tired as they were, their chances of doing anything for the girls would be small. They settled down for a while to drink and eat bit. After that Xander used the time to clean his weapons as well as possible with this much sand around them. After he was finished, he nodded at Ahmose and said, "Ok enough rest, let's go."

Both got up again and slowly sneaked into the direction of the oasis. They weren't much farther away from the oasis than 1500 feet when Ahmose raised his hand to stop Xander and pointed at a big rock in the middle of the sand halfway to the oasis. He mouthed ‘Guards' and raised 2 fingers.

Xander nodded and both changed their approach to reach the rock. A few minutes later they were there and lying not far from it in the sand they could see the two guards Ahmose had indicated before. Xander looked at them and recognized them as a lower demon species which he had just the right thing for. He sent a silent thank you to Willow as he pulled an ammo clip with a yellow mark out of his backpack. He quickly loaded his tranquilizer rifle with it and two small ‘plops' later the demons fell to the ground.

Ahmose looked at him with astonishment for a second, but then just grinned and crawled of to where the demons lay. He pulled out a long knife and decapitated them, just to make sure of course.

Xander grinned at that and then they quickly reached the oasis, which to their surprise was totally empty. Xander looked around a bit clueless and then said, "No tracks nothing, as if nobody was here for a long time. What now?"

Ahmose just shrugged his shoulders reply.

They quickly refilled their water skins, after Xander had tested the water, and then went back to the rock where they had killed the two demon guards. They looked around the rock for quite a while until Xander noted a small asperity in the rock near where the dead demons stood before. Pulling his favorite gun, a nice silver Desert Eagle, he pressed on the asperity and a part of rock in the rough shape of a door just vanished. "Got it, call me Indiana X," Xander smirked at his companion, who just sent him a confused look. Grumbling Xander said, "That's what I don't like about Africa, no one has any Pop Culture."

With that said he pulled out a flashlight, but before he could turn it on Ahmose put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "That will betray our presence to anyone seeing the light."

"Yeah I know, but we need to see something. It's pitch black down there," Xander said in a resigned tone.

Now Ahmose sent him a smirk. He rumbled around in one of the pouches on his belt and then pulled out a small feather and a little wooden bottle. "This will help us, if you let me write the calling on you."

"Calling?" Xander asked curiously.

"A calling to sister owl, which will help us see in the dark," the young shaman to be replied.

After Xander agreed the young man dunked the tip of the feather into the bottle and quickly wrote a few symbols on Xander's forehead. After he finished those he mumbled something in the dialect of his tribe, which Xander didn't understood.

As Xander looked into the eyes of Ahmose he saw them suddenly open wide in surprise, but before he could ask anything, a burning pain erupted where the sigils where painted. He let out a scream full of pain before all went completely dark for him.

*X*

As he opened his eyes again he still felt a lingering pain in his head, but it wasn't as numbing as before. He looked around and saw his companion sitting only a few feet away from him, snoring a bit. "Ahmose," he whispered and got no reaction. "AHMOSE," he said louder, and this time the young man opened his eyes and looked at him a bit warily. After he blinked away the after effects of sleep, he replied, "Xander, you are awake again, good."

"What happened and who turned this into a black and white movie?" Xander asked, a bit confused.

"Uhmm..I...I...," the young man hedged around a bit. "I think I used a bit to much power in the calling, because suddenly the sigil I painted on you started to glow and a moment after you blacked out, it disappeared. And seeing everything in black and white would be the result of the calling. You're using the eyesight of sister owl."

"Ok, the glowing is not normal then? Figures...Magic and I always had a bad track record. Can I turn it off?" Xander said. "Yes, just concentrate on you human eyesight again and to switch back, on that of sister owl," Ahmose replied.

Xander concentrated for a second and then moaned, "Great...now I don't see anything at all."

"Good, then it worked. You can't see anything because it's dark outside. Try to switch back now," Ahmose told to Xander.

Xander was quiet again for a second and then said, "Ok, all black & white again. How long does it last?"

"Normally around two to three hours, but we have to see now," the young shaman replied.

"Ok, not that important at the moment. We were lucky no other demons came up here yet, so let's hurry," Xander said as he stood up and gathered the things he had dropped.

With that they followed the dark path down in silence and as they reached level ground a few minutes later, Xander saw a few strange things lying about. He would have bet that it looked like scrap metal, but for now he ignored it to sneak near the fire and the chanting that could be seen and heard from a bit deeper in the huge cavern. As they got near to the fire, they saw five demons like the ones above. One of them was dressed like an Egyptian priest out of old times, while the other four stood near a stone tablet, on which the two missing girls lay. The priest knelt before a huge golden sarcophagus and chanted, "Oh goddess of the flaming skies, hear our call and come to us!" again and again and then after a while he changed the chant to, "Oh goddess, hear us and come back to us. For you to feast on, we bound a slayer and her sister, come and feast on them." He continued this for a while until suddenly a loud ‘BANG!' was heard in the cavern and the head of the priest exploded into bloody pieces.

While the four other demons looked in shock on the remains of their priest, Ahmose glanced strangely at Xander, who shrugged his shoulders and said, "What? I got bored and he was annoying."

Ahmose just shook his head and with a smirk Xander added, "Ok let's get the others as well."

Meanwhile the demons had come out of their shock and three of them were storming the young men. Xander quickly pulled the trigger of his Desert Eagle again twice and two of the demon went down. Before they even reached the ground, their bodies went up in flames. "Note to self. Have to thank Whistler for the awesome ammo," Xander said and aimed at the third demon, whose claws were nearly at striking distance, but before he could pull the trigger again, his companion suddenly jumped forward with his long knife in hand and decapitated the third demon with one swing. Xander looked at Ahmose in surprise and then in alarm as the young man fell to the ground, coughing up some blood. Before Xander could run to him, the young man shook his head and still coughing, pointed at the last demon, who still stood by the girls, and said in a quite tone. "I'm fine. Brother Lion gave me his speed and strength, but it has its price. Go get the last one and save the girls. I'll be fine in a few moments."

Xander nodded and turned to the last remaining demon. He walked a bit near to the huge stone tablet to get a better shot and just as he went to aim at the demon, it spoke, "Lower your gun human or I'll rip thissss onessss throat out."

Slowly Xander lowered the gun.

"Now drop it or she diesssss," the demon hissed. Before Xander could follow this order he saw a hand come out of the darkness beside the sarcophagus. It grabbed the demon by the neck and suddenly a loud ‘SNAP' ended the life of the last demon.

"Amused Statement: Killing a meatbag again feels good. Human, please help my mistress an.....," a voice said out of the darkness and suddenly stopped with a short mechanical whine.

"HK-47? You have to be kidding me," Xander said in astonishment as he stepped closer.

End Note: As I'm a guy and like women, I choose a female Revan to play in KOTOR, so blame me if I like to look at something that looks female more than at a male for several hours while playing that fun game and so my Revan in this story is female as well and if someone has an idea for a better title feel free to suggest it to me, my brain is on strike.  


###  2\. Chapter 2 (V1.1)

Note: Thank you to Inachis for helping to fix this chapter up a bit.

I dedicated this chapter as a farewell to my granddad, who passed away on 4th of April. Thank you for all your love and all you have done for us. And a big thank you as well for awakening my love to fiction with giving me the first issue of Perry Rhodan 25 years ago. I hope you can rest in peace now after two not to easy years for you. We will see each other again when my time has come as well. Goodbye and all my love to you until then, your grandson Oliver.

Chapter 2

(Africa, somewhere in the Egyptian desert, inside a cave system)

After Xander had covered his first surprise at seeing something that couldn’t be, he quickly hurried over to the stone tablet on which the girls they had come to rescue lay. Ignoring the dead body of the last demon and the mechanical being that killed it for the moment, he quickly looked the girls over. Both were still out cold, but his first check showed that they were mostly unhurt, except for a few scratches.

As he cut the ropes that held them on the tablet he heard how his companion Ahmose came up to the tablet as well. “What happened there with you?” he asked.

Ahmose shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Nothing too important. Each time I use the powers of one of my spirit guides I have to give them something in return. How are the girls?”

“Out cold, but mostly unhurt as far as I can tell. We’ll see when they wake up,” Xander replied and finally took the time to look at the being that had killed the last demon and thus saved the life of at least one of the girls.

He walked around the massive golden sarcophagus that stood behind the tablet, but he didn’t even throw a glance at the massive golden thing for now. He still couldn’t believe it, but as the thing that had helped him came into the shine of his flashlight, he could see that his first guess was correct. It looked exactly like the HK-47 model he had loved in that fun game years ago. ‘What’s going on here? Am I dreaming?’ he asked himself as he stepped near it. He looked it over and he could see that the droid must be quite old. The metal showed some signs of rust and one side of the droid was ripped open and exposed to the environment. Xander could see that a part of the engine of the droid seemed to be heavily damaged, which may be the reason it ran out of juice after having saved the girl the way it did.

He stood speechless for a while before the body of the droid and could only think, “What the hell is going on here?”

“What is this?” Ahmose asked him as he stepped beside him.

“That, my friend, is a surprise that shouldn’t be possible, but I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised, what with how my life has gone so far.”

“What do we do now, Xander?” the young shaman asked him.

“I think we should get some water from the oasis and make a camp here. We need some rest after our trek and we should be safer here than upside,” Xander said.

Ahmose quickly nodded and offered to go get the water. After the young man left Xander looked around a bit further. Now he could see a huge passageway that went quite a bit further into the caverns. He looked at walls and his first guess was that the way wasn’t cut or built but more ripped into the stone. For now he let this be because his eyes were wandering to the sarcophagus beside the stone tablet. He looked it over and to him it looked like it should belong to an Egyptian Pharaoh. After looking it over he guessed that it must be worth quite a lot. To his eyes it looked like it was made out of a massive piece of gold. On the side he could see some script that wasn’t anything Egyptian like, but he had seen it before, in one of the older books Giles had. He took a snapshot of the script with his mobile to check it out later. As he tried to open the thing he wasn’t too surprised that he couldn’t even move the top of the sarcophagus by an inch. After looking at it again it looked like it was wielded shut on the sides and without some proper tools there wasn’t much chance to open it.

After a few more minutes of checking out the cave Ahmose came back with some filled water bags and after a small meal they decided to rest for a while.

+X+

(Several hours later)

Xander was woken up by Ahmose whose turn it was to stand watch. “Sacmis has woken up and I explained to her what happened. She told me that the demons wanted to sacrifice her and her sister to wake up the being that is lying in the sarcophagus.”

Xander stood up and after he stretched his bones a bit he went over to the young woman. “Hello Sacmis, I’m Xander Harris. How are you feeling?” he asked the woman in her native tongue.

The woman looked at the white man, surprised. It was rare that a white man ever learned their language, but if all was true what Ahm had told her about the young man, this wasn’t too surprising in the end. “I’m feeling fine Mr. Harris. Why have you come looking for me?” she said in English.

“I work for the Slayer’s Council and I’m here in African to find girls like you that were called to be a Slayer,” he answered.

Sacmis tensed a bit and then spoke, “So you have come to take me from my people as well?”

Xander, seeing where this talk was going, quickly shook his head. “No, I visited your village to talk with you about what you have become. After that I would have liked to give you the options to either come with me to train in our compound in Cairo or we would have sent a Watcher once or twice a month to you to train you. Sadly, we can’t give you a permanent Watcher because we don’t have the manpower for that at the moment. It would also work if you would come to Cairo for two or three months to get the ground training and then get regular visits from a Watcher. These are the options I can give you. If you take one of those or not is completely up to you, but you have also seen firsthand what can happen if you lack the knowledge to fight your opponents,” he said, while pointing to the bodies of the dead demons.

“I have to think about this,” Sacmis said after she was quiet for a few minutes.

“No problem, for know we will return you and your sister to your village. After that I will come back here to investigate a bit. In the time being you can think about what you wish to do,” Xander told the young woman.

After that Xander told them all a few of the adventures he had had with his friends in Sunnydale, then they rested a bit and in the morning they started their long walk to the village of the girls. Before Xander left the cave he placed a GPS tracker, so that he wouldn’t have any trouble finding his way back later on.

+X+

(Two days later in the home village of the young slayer)  
After two long days of walking through quite a lot of sand they finally reached the village. Some outward scouts must have brought back the news of their return already, because the whole village was up on their feed to greet them. Especially the parents of Sacmis and Bestia were overjoyed to see their daughters alive.

After that a lot of talking in the chieftains’ hut, where Xander and Ahmose told about how they found the girls and how they freed them, Xander also repeated what he had told Sacmis about her options.

After Xander had finished, her father, who was the chieftain, said, “You have given us our daughters back and also a lot to think about. We will give you our answers when you get back, but you can’t go back before tomorrow.”

Xander looked at the older man in surprise and asked, “Huh?”

The chieftain smiled at the young warrior before him and replied, “Because this evening there will be a feast in honor of you and our young shaman here for rescuing our daughters, as well as the joining of Ahmose and Sacmis.”

At the last words Ahmose and Sacmis both looked surprised. “Father?” the young girl finally asked.

The older man smiled again, this time at his daughter, as he said, “My dear, I may be old, but not blind. I have noticed quite a while ago how you two feel for each other. If the young man would have asked for your hand before today, I would have denied his request, but from now on he is a proven and blooded warrior of our tribe and he has earned the right to marry you, if that ‘s what you want.”

Instead of answering her father she simply gave him a long hug and then pulled the still shocked young man out of the tent.

“Young love,” her father said proudly after they had left the tent and then looked at Xander. “What is your organizations stand on a married slayer? The old council would never have allowed it.”

Xander shrugged and answered, “No, they wouldn’t have, but we aren’t the old council. In the new council Watchers and Slayers work with each other and every Slayer is treated as a human and not like a replaceable weapon, the way the old council did. What a Slayer does in private is her own decision and not that of the council.”

“Good,” the older man said. “Now young warrior, go and get some rest before the feast. It will be a long night,” he said smiling.

Xander bowed and left the tent. Outside, young Bestia smiled at him and said in a bit of broken English, “I show you tent you can rest to evening.”

Xander nodded in thanks and as soon as he reached the tent and lay down, he fell asleep.

+X+

(Next day, around midday)

Groaning Xander checked the Jeep he had left here as he and Ahmose had left to rescue the girls. ‘Damn my head still hurts,’ he thought and promised himself never ever to try a homemade brew from an African tribe again. The feast yesterday was fun and he enjoyed it quite much, but because it went deep into the night he decided to postpone his return to the cave until now, so that he could get some sleep.

He quickly finished the inspection of the Jeep and after he had restocked his water supply he waved to the villagers watching him before starting the motor of the Jeep and driving into the direction of the GPS signal to find out what a droid that shouldn’t exist was doing in an African cave guarding a golden sarcophagus.  


###  3\. Chapter 3

Note: A big thank you again for Inachis for fixing up this chapter.

Xander sighed in relief as he looked at the sarcophagus that stood before him. Lucky driving back to this cave with his Jeep took far less time than the walk before. The big question on his mind now was ‘And now what?’

The sarcophagus before him looked like a ‘normal’ Egyptian sarcophagus except that this one seemed to be made completely out of gold, which was quite unusual as far as he could tell. Then there was the out of power droid ‘HK-47’ that stood behind it. This nearly blew his mind. How could a droid, one out of that old computer game -Knights of the Old Republic- he had played years ago, be here in a dark cave in the middle of Egypt?

He couldn’t explain that at all and had to smile at the thought of the wild theories Andrew would be spilling out right now if he were here. He looked over the droid and the sarcophagus and went over his options. He could try to repair the HK unit or he could try to open the sarcophagus. Both options weren’t really good. First, even if he could somehow fix the HK and power him up, he wasn’t too sure if that was too wise if the droid was even remotely like the one he knew from the game. Secondly, he had no clue what he would find in the sarcophagus.

He sat down at the side of the sarcophagus and took a bottle of water out of his backpack to drink something and to think about what to do. After he put the bottle back again he leaned against the sarcophagus behind him and let his mind wander a bit. A few minutes later he slipped into a meditation technique Willow had taught him a while ago. After he had spend some time in it a strange feeling he couldn’t place overcame him. He then knew what the right thing to do was.

He stood up, turned around and without hesitating a moment he pressed on one of the glyphs on top of the sarcophagus. He had no clue why, just the feeling that it was the right thing to do. The glyph started to glow for a moment and then he could press it down. He heard a small click and then the top of the sarcophagus split at the middle and both halves folded back to the side. Xander took a deep breath and then looked into the sarcophagus only to let out a surprised gasp.

What he saw surprised him quite a bit. In the sarcophagus lay a beautiful woman and from the looks of her, she had a slight European/Asian mix to her features. Her long black hair was bound into a braid and she was dressed in a fine black robe which his geeky mind classified directly as a Jedi battle robe. Both of her hands lay on two cylinders which could only be one thing if she was who he believed she was and if he wasn’t hallucinating the whole thing. Her lightsabers.

The moment Xander gasped the woman before him opened her eyes and looked directly into his. Before Xander could do or say something more the young woman suddenly jumped out of the sarcophagus and landed behind him. As he turned around she stood before him in a combat stance with both lightsabers activated. She looked him over for a moment and then she deactivated both lightsabers again and clipped them onto her belt. “I can’t sense one of those slimy bastards in you and you don’t feel evil. Who are you, what did you do to HK and what do you want?” she asked.

Surprised that she spoke to him in English Xander was quiet for a moment and then replied, “I’m Alexander Harris, but most people call me Xander. I found you and your droid here while rescuing someone. Your droid helped us a bit and then ran out of power. My guess would be because of the hole in his side, but he is the first droid I’ve seen for real so I can’t say. After I brought the two girls back to their tribe I came back here to find out more, because I recognized the droid out of a fictional story and was quite surprised to find him and now you here. You shouldn’t even exist as far as I’m concerned. And what do you mean by you can’t feel a slimy bastard in me?”

Revan was quiet for a moment before she replied, “I’ll tell you about that a bit later. Can you explain to me the thing about the fictional story while I look over HK?”

+X+

Quite a while later, after Xander explained all he knew about the ‘Star Wars’ verse, Revan finally said. “Ok that really sounds strange. A lot, of the things you spoke about from my life happened just as you told me. I’m really curious how this man who ‘created’ all this knew about my life and all what happened before and after it.” She checked over one last thing on HK. “Ok I think I should be able to fix him on the Hawk. I still should have all the parts I need on board.”

“You have the Ebon Hawk here?” Xander asked, surprised.

“I hope so, but who knows. According to what you’ve told me, I was in that thing for quite a long while,” Revan replied.

Xander just nodded. “So you still haven’t told me about those slimy bastard things you mentioned before.”

“If you have something to eat and drink, I’ll tell you my story,” Revan said with a smile that bedazzled Xander.

Xander pulled a few things out of his backpack and prepared something to eat. “This won’t be a feast, but it will fill our stomachs for now,” he said with a grin.

While they ate Revan told him her story. “I arrived here trough a malfunction in a new hyperdrive which I built on the Starforge. The drive should have tripled the current speed of the Hawk. At first all went as planned, but then the drive suddenly started to pull more and more power. It took T3 and me nearly 20 minutes to shut the drive down and as we dropped out of hyperspace we found ourselves in an area of space totally unknown to us. We picked the nearest star system, which turned to be this one. At first I felt we were lucky because we found that the system turned out to have a space faring civilization. Luckily we didn’t try to contact them directly, because I was still a bit wary from the war. T3 and I collected as much data as we could and after we translated their language we found out that those ‘aliens’ weren’t of the friendly sort. I landed the Hawk on this planet in secret to try to find out even more. I blended in with the population which luckily turned out to be human. I was surprised to find out that this planet was still quite primitive.”

Here Revan paused a bit to take a drink out of the water bottle Xander held out to her and then she continued. “I spent quite a while among the people to find out what was happening. It turned out that those ‘aliens’ capable of space travel where small parasitic worms who took over the body of a human being. They presented themselves as gods to the locals and had enslaved them. Because I had no way home and didn’t like what those worms had done I decided to stay and help the locals out. A few years later we started a rebellion to drive them out. Sadly my memories end somewhere in the middle of the last battle against Ra. Something must have happened because the next thing I remember is seeing your eyes looking into mine.”

“Quite a story,” Xander said after a few moments of thinking it all over. “And I would say your rebellion worked even if you weren’t there in the end to see it, because I never heard of those worm things before.”

They spent a few minutes in silence while finishing the rest of the army rations Xander had taken out of his bag. “So where did you hide your ship?” Xander finally asked.

“Not far from here, it’s deeper down in the cave. I built a small hangar there for the Hawk,” Revan replied, smiling as she noted the eager look on Xander’s face. There were quite a lot of things she had to ask of him, mostly about the current state of his world, but she decided that that would have to wait for now. ‘Look after the Hawk first and then see more,’ she told herself.

“Deeper down the cave?” Xander asked with a frown on his face. Revan just nodded in reply and Xander continued. “Then we might have a problem. I explored the cave a bit and deeper down is nothing except a huge pile of rubble which looks like a cave in.”

Revan smiled as she replied. “Then follow me, we will find the Hawk.” She stood up and started to walk towards the rubble, using the force to levitate HK behind her.

Xander stood there speechless. It was one thing to know about the force, but another to see it in action even if he had seen Willow do similar things with her magic. ‘But hey that was only magic and now I’m seeing the force in action,’ he thought, letting out his inner geek a bit. He quickly followed Revan and soon they stood before the huge pile of rubble.

+X+

Xander let out a sigh as he looked at the huge builders that blocked their path. “That will be a lot of work,” he said, pulling off his shirt and putting on some gloves he had pulled out of his bag and starting to work on the pile.

Revan couldn’t help herself but to look at the young man who had freed her out of that golden thing. He was quite nice to look at, especially now that he had taken his shirt off and started to sweat while dragging away the first stones. His upper body showed nicely that he wasn’t lazing around in his life and the play of his muscles made her mouth water and placed thoughts off other things in her mind. She enjoyed those thoughts for a moment before she used a meditation technique to clear her mind and then she started to levitate stone after stone away from the pile.

Xander shrugged his shoulders and started to watch Revan handle the pile much faster with the force than he could ever do with the pure use of his muscles. After a while he started to concentrate more on Revan instead of the flying boulders. He just had to grin. He did it again and found himself in the company of a beautiful and sexy woman, who could break him in two without much effort. After all these years, starting with Buffy, he should have gotten used to it, but luckily for him, he still enjoyed it every time. While he still watched Revan do her work he felt something tug at his mind. It was similar to what had happened before while he was mediating and so he concentrated on it. After a moment he could not only see what Revan was doing, but he could feel how she was directing the force to do it.

After Revan put down the last boulder that blocked the way she looked at the young man with surprise. While she was clearing the area she felt how his mind opened to the force and that had surprised her quite a bit. “You are sensitive to the force,” she said to Xander.

“I am?” Xander asked back, more curious than surprised.  
“Yes, I felt how your mind opened up to it while I directed the force. In all the years I spent helping out here in your past I never felt someone able to work with the force. You are the first and we will have to look into it later. If you have the ability to feel the force, you must be trained or you will be in danger. But for now let’s see what awaits us.”

A bit shocked by those news Xander followed Revan down the now opened corridor until they reached a big metallic door. Revan quickly entered a code into a keypad beside the door and with a squelching sound the door rolled to the side and gave Xander his first gaze on a starship. In the middle of the hangar stood the Ebon Hawk, waiting for his owner to return to her.  


###  4\. Chapter 4

Note: A big thank you to Inachis and Razial for looking over this chapter and fixing what they found. Every remaining error you see belongs to me, but I’m willing to fix it *g*

Chapter 4

While Revan didn’t hesitate to walk to her ship, Xander stood at the hangar door, speechless. Granted as a friend of the Slayer since high school and now as a Watcher, he had seen quite a lot and if he’d try to tell any of it to someone who didn’t know about the supernatural, he’d be met with disbelief, but still seeing an actual star ship was quite a bit, even for him.

Even more surreal was the fact that it looked more or less like the Ebon Hawk he knew from the two KOTOR games he had played. There were some differences in the looks and all, but still it was astonishing how it measured up to what he knew.

Halfway to her ship Revan stopped and turned around when she didn’t get an answer to a question she had asked only a moment before. She saw how Xander still stood at the entrance to the hangar and was gaping at her ship. She just smiled at the wonder she could see on Xander’s face and asked, “You coming?”

Xander just grinned in reply and hurried to join up with her again. After he reached her she turned around again and went the rest of the way to her ship. They went up the ramp to the air lock of the ship and after entering another code the door opened and a bit of stale air rushed out of the ship. A bit surprised by this Revan staggered a bit and suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion and vertigo.

Xander saw how Revan suddenly started to lose her footing and quickly caught her before she could fall down. He put her down carefully inside the air lock and held out a bottle of water to her.

He saw the thankful smile on her face as she took the bottle and had to gulp a bit. Even if he would guess her age to be somewhere between 35 and 45, she was still unbelievable beautiful although suddenly looking quite tired. He returned her smile and waited while she drank a bit.

“Thank you,” Revan said a moment after she put the bottle down again. She then took a deep breath and continued. “Looks like waking up from that long slumber has left me quite drained and then using the Force to clear that cavein wasn’t one of my best ideas either.”

“If I were a doctor, my prescription for you would be something to eat, a hot shower and then some sleep,” Xander said with a grin.

“You would make a good doctor I’d say,” Revan replied.

“Sadly we have a problem with this. I don’t think that you have anything still edible on board after all this time. So I can only offer you some more of those oh so very tasty army rations,” Xander said, to which Revan shuddered, having tasted them an hour before. He got them out of his backpack and handed some over to her. “While you eat those, take a shower and sleep a bit, I’ll go up to the oasis and see if I can’t find something better. After that you can show me this awesome ship.”

Revan took the rations with a forced smile and replied, “Sounds like a plan and thank you.”

Before Xander left she gave him the access codes to the hangar and the ship and then she started to eat the rations with some reluctance.

+X+

(Several hours later)

Revan woke up to a wonderful smell and before she had even opened her eyes her stomach yelled loudly “FOOD”. She got up, stretched her muscles and felt quite a bit better than before. As she checked the time she saw that she spent nearly 12 hours in the mix of sleep and Jedi healing trance, but that was time well spent. She quickly went into the refresher and then put on one of her clean robes she found in storage. After that her nose and stomach led her to the lounge of the ship where she found Xander, who was cocking something using some primitive cooking tools.

As Xander saw her enter he smiled at her and said, “Sorry, but I have no clue how your small kitchen works and because I didn’t want to accidentally blow us to bits I had to use my camping utensils. I hope you like cooked meat with some dates I found at the oasis.”

“It smells delicious,” Revan said and quickly sat down at the table.

After a quiet and enjoyable meal Xander asked curiously, “So what now?”

“While you were out I made a quick systems check on the Hawk before I went to sleep. While her power reserves are quite low, she’s still fully operational and the power will be easily recharged as soon as we get out of here. So I’d say first I show you around the ship and then we get HK on board and I’ll fix him. After that I’ll show you some mediation techniques with which you can attune yourself to the force and you can tell me more about how your world changed before we make any further plans.”

+X+

A while later, after Revan had shown Xander most of the ship, she stopped in the small hangar/cargo space of the Hawk. She looked around a bit and the let out a small sigh, missing T4 who normally spent his time here tinkering with stuff they had stored here. She pulled herself quickly back together and went over to one of the small transport sleds that were used to transport wares from the ship to wherever and back. She checked the status of the sled just to be sure after all the years and then activated it.

With a quiet hum the sled powered up and then hovered two feet above the ground. “We can use this to transport HK back here,” she said as she turned around to Xander who was a bit overwhelmed after the tour of the ship.

Xander nodded and replied, “Ok, let’s get your friend and then see if we can fix him.”

They quickly reached the point where HK and the sarcophagus were. Xander watched as Revan used the Force to direct the body of the droid and without thinking about it, he saw the energy stream of the Force Revan used. To him it was a beautiful lightshow in all the colors of a rainbow. As his gaze turned onto Revan he quickly had to look away because of the brightness of the Force that surrounded the former Sith. He turned his gaze back to the Force she used to transport HK and just as she started to lower him on the sled, Xander felt the irresistible urge to somehow touch the stream of light. Suddenly with a loud clatter the droid crashed the rest of the way down onto the sled.

Revan felt a small pain as something ripped her control of the bit of the Force she used to direct HK and saw how Xander looked first at the droid and then at her in shock. “Oops,” she heard him mutter.

“Interesting,” Revan said. “I never have seen or felt something like what you just did. It felt like you took over the Force I used to direct HK and then lost control because you didn’t know what to do after. We have to look into that once I showed you a few things, but first let’s bring HK back onto the Hawk. And before we leave we should take this thing on board as well. I have a feeling we shouldn’t let it remain here to be found,” she said while pointing at the sarcophagus.

“Sounds great,” Xander replied, still a bit shocked about what just happened. They quickly made their way back to the Hawk.

Back onboard Revan brought HK to one of her workbenches where she planned to repair him. She placed him carefully on it and then turned back to Xander. “OK, I think it’s best I show you a few exercises you will have to do to get in contact with the force and how to direct it and while you are at it, I can look into repairing HK.”

Xander just nodded and so Revan showed him a few things and then she went to work on HK.

+X+

A few hours later Revan finally finished her work on HK and let out a tired sigh. The only thing left to do now was to recharge the power coil and then she could reactivate her old friend. In the meantime she would see how her new companion was doing on the mediation techniques she showed him. Making a detour to the mess hall to get something to drink she reached the training room where she left Xander. As she entered the room and looked at the young man a slight chuckle escaped her lips as she heard his snoring. Quieting her footsteps she sneaked behind him and then yelled out a loud “Boo”.

Xander jumped up with a loud yelp and reacting on pure instinct, which surprised Revan, he had her down on the floor, him sitting on top of her and made a motion as if to ram something into her heart. Before he could hit her with the strike he became fully aware and pulled his arm back quickly. “What…happened?” he asked confused, still sitting on Revan.

“You fell asleep and don’t you think we should date a bit before you have me in such a position?” she replied with a smirk.

Xander looked a bit confused at first until he noted their positions. “Ahh…dates are totally overrated,” he mumbled while feeling the nice female form under him.

Revan smiled and her only reply was to carefully use the force to lift Xander up. After she had gotten up herself she asked, “So how did your meditation go, besides falling asleep?”

Xander blushed a bit at the last part of her question. “I centered myself like you showed me and after a while I could feel the Force around me, but it felt like it was quite far away. I couldn’t grasp it at all.”

“Hmm,” Revan mumbled. “After what you did outside I guessed you shouldn’t have a problem with it at all, but it seems like you need more training to use the Force on purpose.”

Before she could say anything more Xander’s stomach grumbled a bit and to her surprise her own agreed with that statement as well. “Looks like we should eat a bit before we continue with your training,” she said.

“Good idea, by the way how did your work on HK go?” Xander asked.

“He is fully repaired and now he just needs to be recharged. That should take a few hours and then we can activate him,” Revan replied on the way to the mess hall.

+X+

After a short meal they returned to the training area and spent the next hour on meditating so that Xander could get a grasp of the force. Finally Revan spoke, “Hmm… This is really strange. I can feel how you connect to the force, but that’s all. Let’s try something else.” With that she levitated a small dagger that hung at the wall to her. “Did you feel what I did?” she asked Xander and at his nod she continued. “OK, then replicate that feeling and get us one of the other daggers from the wall.”

Xander concentrated on what he had felt as Revan pulled the dagger to her and tried to do the same, but to his frustration nothing happened. He tried several times more, with much the same result as before.

“Ok, let me show you again,” Revan finally said. She concentrated shortly and one of the daggers on the wall started to fly in her direction.

Xander concentrated on what he felt as Revan directed the dagger to her and without much effort he used the feeling of the force and pulled at it. With a rush the dagger rushed into his direction and missed hitting him in the head only by an inch. “Whooaaa,” he said in surprise.

“Very interesting indeed. I’ve never seen something like that before. It looks like you aren’t able to connect to the force directly, at least not yet, but you seem to be able to manipulate an active force flow. Let me think about it for a while and then I’ll come up with a way to train this ability of yours. Hopefully we’ll find a way for you to really connect to the force somewhere in between,” Revan said with a small smile at her new apprentice. She really had missed the challenge of teaching someone the ways of the force and Alexander proved to become quite an enjoyable challenge it seemed.

“Ah, a break sounds fine by now,” Xander agreed. “Let’s grab something to eat and then we can see if we can’t wake up your sleeping beauty.”

After they both enjoyed a small bit of the water Xander had brought down from the oasis they went back to Revan’s workshop where she had left HK to be recharged. Revan quickly checked some readings on one of the screens. “Looks like he is recharged enough, so let’s try to wake him up.” She pushed a button inside of HK, closed the panel and then took a step back.

Only a moment later the eyes of the droid started to glow. "Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, master," the droid said as he recognized Revan. Before Revan could say anything he continued. "Observation: There is an unknown meatbag on the ship that seems to exhibit a number of abnormalities. Shall I blast him for you or is he your new lover, Master?" the droid asked after he saw Xander a step behind his master.

Xander’s eyes widened in alarm as the insane kill mad droid spoke, making Revan smile as she saw another opportunity to indulge in her new favorite pastime of teasing Xander.  


## The End?


End file.
